


Blind Date

by minzimpression



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: Phasma sets Hux up on a blind date. She has no idea he and Ren already know each other. And hate each other.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gundamoocow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/gifts).



> I literally became a pinch-hitter for this a few hours ago today, right before the collection was due. The prompt was so lovely, I hope I could do it somewhat justice. The prompt was: Kylo and Hux are set up for a blind date for Valentine's Day. The person who set them up didn't know that they know each other and hate each other.

This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. Hux didn’t know why he would do this. He wasn’t the type for this. He definitely wasn’t the type for this. What he should do at the moment, was to be at home and obsessively look over the latest papers from office. He always took more work home than necessary, but he just wanted to make _sure_ that everything was in order. He always left work at eight in the evening so his bosses wouldn’t _make_ him go home, but his work laptop was always with him, and he usually continued working at home until he … well… passed out.

It was too bad that his coworker slash only friend had caught up on that exactly three weeks ago.

Phasma had showed up at his flat unannounced at an ungodly hour (ten in the evening). She’d raised her eyebrows when he hadn’t let her in, asking if he had someone over, if he was _enjoying_ his evening. It was Hux’s hesitation that had made her suspicious and she’d pushed her way into his flat and had seen how lovingly he’d prepared the evening for himself. His work laptop had been opened on his couch table. He’d treated himself to a healthy amount of Scotch and had spread out statistics and quarterly figures around his laptop. He’d taken out the good red markers, the ones that smelled so nicely, and had just gotten into gleefully finding a mistake in some excel table when she’d knocked on his door. 

“You are _not_ working on a Saturday night?! Jesus, Tage. You’re hot. You’re male. You should be out there licking…” She looked at him and before Hux could help himself, he’d said,

“Ass?”

She had looked at him like the cat that got the cream and Hux refused to blush. 

“You like fine ass? Round ass? Nice globes to bury your fingers in?” She’d asked and Hux really, really hated her. Before he could deny everything and tell her to leave him the fuck alone, she’d told him to get dressed, they were going out.

He hadn’t had any chance to fight against the force that was his friend. And three Long Island Ice Teas and two Gin Tonics later, he had confessed to her that he _was_ lonely sometimes. “Lonely” meaning that he was tired of wanking off in the shower having the same fantasies over and over again.

She’d interpreted his lack of sex as _lack of love_ and had told him not to make any plans for Valentine’s. Hux had told her that he never did. Valentine’s was for losers and disgusting people being in love. 

“Count yourself into the pathetic group of losers then,” she’d said. “I know just the right guy for you.”

“You don’t even know my type,” Hux had grumbled and ordered three Tequila shots. She’d smiled at him sweetly, muttered something that sounded very much like _ass_ and Hux couldn’t drink the shots fast enough.

He had more or less forgotten about this talk because he’d woken up the next day with a huge hangover and no recollection of how he’d even gotten home.

But today, on the 14th, when he’d just sat down in the office to start his day, he’d gotten a text from her with the time and location. 

He’d waited until lunch break to answer her, because his working hours had started thirty seconds ago. He’d asked her what the hell she was talking about. Instead of texting back, she’d called him and asked him if he’d forgotten.

Indeed he had.

She’d told him she’d kill him if he’d back out now because he had no idea how much she had to beg Hux’s mysterious blind date to even do this. She’d sold her fucking kidney for that.

“I doubt that,” Hux had said. 

Phasma had growled and threatened to hide all of his hair products. Such a low blow. 

Naturally, he’d caved. Only because he was scared of her. Not because he was maybe...hoping to get laid. 

So now he was sitting here, at the bar of the restaurant because his _blind date_ wasn’t here yet. Well, it was a whole twenty minutes before the actual date but...he’d been too nervous at home, washing his hair three times because he hadn’t liked how his usual style had turned out. And then he’d hated himself for being nervous in the first place and left the flat. This was not something to fall in love. This was something to ruin Valentine’s day for all those lovey-dovey assholes. Because Hux would solely use it for fucking. Phasma should know that. And she probably did. She had told him not to worry during his latest text to her (“I hate this, I don’t want to”).

So yes.

The table, _their_ table wasn’t ready yet. he was sitting here and trying not to get drunk. 

His mood plummeted when the doors to the restaurant opened and he could see _him_ walking in. _That guy_ had a Valentine’s date? This irked Hux so much that the grip around his glass of Ginger Ale tightened. He really didn’t want to spend time with a potential hook-up here when the world’s biggest asshole was here too. Ren was looking around, saw that there were couples on every table, looked at his watch, and Hux had a sick satisfaction in his gut that Ren had to wait for his date too. 

It was almost funny how Ren’s curious gaze fell when he looked at the bar and met Hux’s eyes. Hux sneered at him and raised his glass in a mock salute before turning his back to Ren. He drummed his fingers on the glass and looked at his watch. It occurred to him that he didn’t even know how to recognize his blind date. Phasma hadn’t said anything about that. He shuddered, wondering if she had showed the blind date a picture of him or something. He was pretty sure that all of his pictures on her phone were from… parties and bar trips. 

He looked to the side when somebody slid on the chair next to him.

Ren.

Hux stiffened and looked around to see that there had only been a seat next to him here. He wished Ren would have just kept standing there awkwardly until his (no doubt) hideous date showed up. He snorted into his Ginger Ale when Ren ordered a Bud light. Typical.

“Hux,” Ren said, turning to the side. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d be out on Valentine’s day.”

Hux wanted to ignore him. But it was so very hard to ignore him. That was how this whole...hate thing between had started in the first place...

They’d met the first time in Hux’s favorite book store. They’d both had put their hands on the last copy of the biography of Edward VIII. Hux had slapped his hand on his wrist in affect, had told him, he’d seen it first, kindly let go of that, please. Ren hadn’t been a fan of that attitude and told him to fuck off. Hux had been shocked that this guy was saying this to a stranger, and had asked him if he had been raised in a barn. That had set Ren off and they’d bickered, insulted each other, until a bookstore employee had come and asked them to please take this outside. Or they’d get barred. This had been a real threat and Hux hadn't want to risk it. It was his favorite store because you could sit here, read and drink the best coffee while deciding if it was worth to buy the book. (It was always worth it because Hux had excellent taste).

Neither of them had gotten the copy and when they’d stepped out of the store, a few other insults were exchanged, and Hux had felt horrible when he’d ordered the copy on Amazon later, feeling like he betrayed his favorite bookstore. This was all _Ren’s_ fault.

He’d found out that his name was Ren one week later when Ren had showed up next to him in the bookstore and told him not to crease the fucking covers. 

The audacity.

Hux had told him to get lost and Ren had smugly touched the name tag on his chest. Hux had stared at the _Hi, I’m Ren. How can I help you today?_ and shook his head. “You are _not_ working here now. I’m _not_ going to change my bookstore.” 

Ren had looked at him as if he’d taken a job here on purpose, just to spite the dickhead who was responsible for him not getting the book. Ren looked like he actually might be that petty.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Ren had said. “I saw the ‘Help wanted’ sign after they both threw us out last week. I had to give the owner a blowjob to give me a chance despite that.” 

Hux had stared at the guy, not knowing if he was joking or not. Ren had leaned against a shelf and gestured to the book in Hux’s hands. “Like I said. Don’t fucking bend it like a preschooler.” Hux had raised his chin, put the book back into the shelf and left. 

He had managed to avoid the store for two weeks until he caved because he didn’t want to feed Amazon book money, and he didn’t want to look for another bookstore. He loved that bookstore. It was his. He had decided to just ignore their newest employee. But that hadn’t been easy. Ren seemed to be always there when Hux was there. And Hux came in at the weirdest times, just to avoid this guy.

And yet, he was always there, as if he was living in this store. Hux had accused him once, as Ren had scanned his three books on green houseplants, that he was simply here to annoy him. 

“You’re so full of yourself,” Ren had said. “You’re not the center of the world, _Hux_.” He had a shit-eating grin when he’d said his name. Unfortunately for Hux, Ren had found out his last name when Hux had ordered a few books from Canada. It had been Ren who had written him the e-mail, alerting him that the books had been delivered.

>   
>  Hux. A.Hux. lol. What kind of name is that?? Anyway, your books are here. Better get them quickly or I will put them in the shelves for official sale. Three volumes about Tibetan art. Get a life, man. 

The unprofessionalism had managed to rise bile in Hux’s throat. He still had run out of his office to get his books.

So yes.

Ren managed to make his beloved book stores experiences in some of the worst. Just by existing. Oh how Hux wished to get back at him somehow. But he was realistic and knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance in a physical fist fight with that human brick wall. Not without some hidden knives up his sleeves…

“So,” Ren suddenly said next to him, snapping Hux out of his vile thoughts. “Are you going to meet someone or are you just here alone? Like always? Single much?” 

“You are awfully invested in my social well-being, aren’t you?” Hux said and ordered a Scotch now. Without ice. He needed it. He looked at his watch. “If you must know, I will have a great date in ten minutes. He looks amazing. And he’s magnificent in bed. An ass one can only dream of. Very round. Very tasty.”

Hux didn’t even know why he was telling Ren this. He didn’t even know if this was true. The guy Phasma had chosen for him could be some hobbit for all that Hux knew. Ren made some noise next to him. Hux finally looked at him. Ren was gulping down his beer and Hux looked how his Adam’s apple worked while swallowing. He’d imagined that part of Ren’s body a lot. Because he had wanted to wrap his hand around it and squeeze the life out of him. Stupid, annoying bastard. 

“Where’s your date?” Hux asked then.

Ren put the glass back down and shrugged. “Coming,” he said. He then turned to Hux with a leer and continued, “Two times, hopefully. Because _I_ am magnificent in bed. Great ass. Very round. Very tasty.”

Hux stared at him. Ren didn’t even have the decency to look away. He just stared and stared and both refused to look away. Eventually, Hux said, “You are so childish, I cannot stand you.”

Ren huffed. “You are not very likable either, you know?” 

Hux smirked at that and thanked the barkeeper for the Scotch. They both turned away and Hux nipped at his Scotch, watching the time pass on his watch. He suddenly was extra nervous because Ren was here. He didn’t want him to be here. He wanted to have his date in peace and not...pretend… just because Ren would watch him if he had a good time. But then again, why would Ren watch him? He would have his own date.

Ugh.

Hux hummed very loudly in his head, staring at his watch. As soon as it was seven, he looked up, past Ren and stared at the door. Nothing happened. A few people came in. Couples. Not one person came in. Hux rolled his eyes, looking back at the bar. 

Tardiness.

He ought to leave already.

He could feel Ren shift next to him. Hux didn’t look but he could see out of the corner of his eyes that Ren also looked at the door every now and then.

Hux would leave the city if it turned out that he got stood up at the same time Ren did. There was no lower level to sink to. 

Hux waited five minutes, feeling incredibly embarrassed when a waiter came to him and said that the table for two was ready now. He did not like the pitying gaze when Hux said he needed a few more minutes. She told him the table would be reserved for another ten minutes and then she’d give it away. Hux glared at her and then ordered another Scotch. Ten minutes after seven, he whipped out his phone and texted Phasma.

_He’s not showing. Fuck this._

Her answer came immediate. _Whatttt?? I’m gonna kill him._

Hux sighed, already pulling out his wallet to pay for the drinks. 

_Ding. Ding Ding. Ding Ding Ding Ding._

He stopped looking for his wallet and looked at Ren who looked startled and fumbled for his phone when he got a bombardment of texts. He unlocked his phone and read his messages. He frowned and then he pressed something and put the phone to his ear. Hux watched him take a deep breath and then say, “What the fuck? I _am_ here. He isn’t. There are only couples here. The only single guy here is…”

Oh.

Oh how fucking horrible.

When Ren trailed off and looked at Hux, the penny dropped for Hux too. It probably had already dropped earlier, but Hux just refused to acknowledge in. The world tuned out when he watched Ren raise his eyebrows and say, “Phasma, what the fuck? Tage is Hux? What the hell.” 

Ren disconnected the call and dropped money next to his empty glass. 

“Very funny,” he hissed at Hux. “Both of you. Hilarious.” 

Hux watched open mouthed as Ren got up and started to leave. 

What the hell? He was _not_ going to be stood up by Ren of all people. He also quickly paid for his drinks, told the waiter to give the table away and followed Ren out. He could see him stalking away into the direction of the subway station, pushing through a couple that had been kissing and blocking the way. 

“Hey!” Hux yelled. “Hey!” He quickly walked after Ren. He didn’t even know why, but he couldn’t just let this slide like that. He managed to catch up on Ren right before he could vanish underground. He grabbed Ren’s wrist and almost lost balance when Ren ripped his hand away as if Hux had burned him. “How do you know Phasma?” Hux asked immediately, before Re would flee. “What is wrong with you? Why would you want to have a date with...me?”

Ren barked out a humorless laugh and shook his head. “I really thought you’re smart. How the fuck should I know that she’s talking about you? She told me about this guy, who’s a bit uptight but who’d be just perfect for me. She told me how much you love books and that you come off as some kind of bitchy diva, but all you’re looking for is a good time. She told me _I_ am just your type.” Now he really chuckled with humor. “She’s in my yoga class.”

Hux blinked at him, trying not to be offended that his friend had called him a bitchy diva and then was distracted by the image of Ren in yoga pants. 

“Oh,” he said. “ _Oh_. You’re _an ass so fine, you’ll want to kiss it, Tage_ \- guy!” He snapped his fingers as if he just had some kind of glorious epiphany. “Holy shit, you can bend like a pretzel?” He winced because that was just what she’d told Hux and then he could see how the tips of Ren’s ears that were poking out from under his ear were turning red. 

Huh.

“This is so fucking stupid, what the shit,” Ren said and turned around again. Hux had a great view of his ass. Because he followed him. To stare at this ass. The denims were rather tight. How did Ren get this round globes even in there? 

Ren noticed that Hux was following him and stopped halfway down. 

“What.” 

Hux didn’t know.

“Coward,” he replied.

Ren bristled and he came to stand on the step under Hux’s again, so they were nose to nose.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“Coward,” Hux repeated, even managed to put on a sneer. “Running away from a round of sex with me? Afraid I might break you? Finally getting my revenge?”

“Revenge on what? Are you _still_ on about that Edward copy?”

Hux had been told numerous times in his life that he was a petty asshole. He didn’t appreciate it now. 

“Look,” he said to Ren. “I don’t like you much. You’re a human disaster. But I was promised sex today, god dammit. And Phasma is a great wingman. Personality aside, I wouldn’t mind having a _taste_. You’re denying me dinner with your running away shite, let me eat something else then.”

Yes.

Hux just realized how long his dry spell actually had been. And if he was being honest with himself, he’d been obsessed with Ren since day one. Maybe bending him over his knee would...finish it. Whatever it was.

“Did you just—?” Ren asked. He looked speechless. His lips formed a light ‘o’. It was distracting. His mouth actually looked good when he wasn’t constantly talking bullshit.

Hux didn’t have the patience for this. He turned around and walked up the stairs again. “Well,” he said. “I’m living three blocks from here. And am going home now. You know… _eating_ something.”

He smirked when he could hear the heavy footfall of Ren behind him. Ren didn’t walk next to him no. He walked a step behind him and didn’t say a word as if he as afraid Hux might lie or wait with Phasma around the corner to laugh at him. Hux didn’t talk to him either, just hummed and walked the three blocks _a bit_ quicker than usual.

Ren slipped in behind him after Hux opened the door to his apartment building. They stepped into the elevator together with old Miss Kanata.

“Valentine’s over so soon, Armitage?” She asked, looking from Hux to Ren. Her eyes stayed on Ren and she adjusted her glasses as if she could get a better view of him like that. 

“On the contrary. It’s just getting started, Miss Kanata,” he told her. He could see that the tips of Ren’s ears were turning pink again. 

Maz chuckled, patted Hux’s arm and they got out on the same floor. Hux walked over to 12B and unlocked the door to his flat. Before he could question himself and his libido, Ren pounced on him from behind. Hux was pushed against the wall and bit Ren’s lower lip when he crushed their lips together. “Let me at least close the door, you animal,” Hux hissed. Ren groaned, reached out with his left leg and kicked the door closed. Hux winced at that and touched Ren’s throat as a warning. His thumb touched Ren’s Adam’s apple and he enjoyed how it felt when Ren swallowed.

“Careful, Ren,” he said. “You’re not in your cave here. Or under the bridge. Or wherever you’re living.”

Ren opened his mouth as if to tell him where exactly he was living, but Hux didn’t want to hear it. He just wanted one thing actually. He left his right hand where it was, and grabbed Ren’s hair with the other. He pulled Ren to him and gave him a bruising kiss. It felt phenomenal how Ren’s plush lips were yielding to him and Hux made a displeased sound when Ren’s tongue was already trying to sneak into his mouth. Ren started, then he stilled. Hux’s hand slipped from Ren’s hair to his cheek, cupping it. He touched Ren’s chin, angled it to his liking and then showed him how _he_ liked to kiss others. Ren made a broken sound and Hux lifted his hand from Ren’s throat to his other cheek, holding Ren in place. 

Ren kissed impatiently, but also a bit unsure. There was a needy force behind it but whenever Hux made him change something with a touch or a sound, he immediately reacted.

Gorgeous.

When they finally broke apart for air, Hux took a deep breath and stared at Ren’s face. His eyes were dark, pupils blown and fat. Hux could barely see the amber irises. His lips were swollen and slick with spit. And they were so _red_. Hux touched them with his left thumb and his cock twitched when Ren sucked the digit into his mouth immediately.

“Greedy,” he told Ren. Ren moaned and followed Hux’s hand when Hux pulled away. “That’s enough,” Hux warned him. Ren blinked and Hux put his hand on his chest, pushing. Ren went easily, let Hux lead him backwards to his bedroom. Hux pushed him onto his bed when they were there.

“Off,” Hux told him, standing in front of his bed while Ren was splayed out on it. “Off, all of it.”

Phasma really had the best ideas, he thought as he watched Ren slip out of his clothes. Shoes and socks first. His jacket, then a sweater, a nice black shirt. Hux smirked when he saw Ren struggle with his denims.

“So tight,” he told Ren. When Ren revealed what was hidden under it, he was impressed. “How did you do that?”

“Well,” Ren huffed. “I wasn’t hard when I put them on. That makes this a lot easier.”

Hux hummed and looked down at the big cock greedily. But as much as he liked that sight…

“Turn around,” he ordered, shucking off his jacket and pulling up the sleeves of his thin sweater. He slipped out of his shoes and socks and his mouth went dry when Ren indeed had turned around on all fours, presenting him that plump ass.

“How dare you hid that the whole time,” Hux told him, slapping one asscheek and enjoying how the sore spot turned red. Ren moaned and crawled a bit forward, so Hux could kneel behind him. 

“It was there all the time,” Ren told him and got another slap for that. 

“You hid it on purpose. Distracted me with all of your bullshit.”

“Hey now—” Ren started to complain but finished with a choked off sound because Hux had grabbed his asscheeks and spread them apart to look at the small, pink entrance. 

“Gorgeous,” Hux said, and then leaned down to lick over Ren’s crack. Ren moaned again and started to say,

“God, I thought you were _joking_...” But his voice broke when Hux licked over his hole then, licking lower to press the tip of his tongue against Ren’s perineum. 

“Do shut up, I need to concentrate,” Hux muttered and moved up again. He lapped over the tight furl a few times, his hands spreading Ren’s asscheeks to have better access. Ren had grabbed one of Hux’s pillows and was moaning into it, effectively drooling on it. Hux chose to ignore that for now. He just flattened his tongue again, tickled the soft skin around Ren’s entrance and eventually pushed past the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, humming and moving his head a bit to fuck Ren with his tongue. 

Ren’s moans went straight to Hux’s cock and he had to work it out of his trousers and grip the base when Ren started to moan his name.

“Hux...shit, Hux...fuck _Hux_ , this is so good...shit…”

When he realized he could shoot his load already, he pulled away and sat back up. He wiped his mouth with his hand and smirked again when Ren wiggled his ass, wanting more. Ren looked over his shoulder then, face slack, panting heavily.

Hux dipped his thumb into his shiny hole and Ren groaned and buried his face back into the pillow.

Hux leaned over him to get to his drawer and pulled out a freshly bought package of condoms and lube. 

“Going to fuck you so hard,” Hux told him as he squeezed the lube onto his fingers. “Going to make you pay for being so _annoying_.” he pushed one finger into Ren’s willing body and loved how Ren propped up on his elbows to arch his back. Hux reached around to touch Ren’s heavy cock and Ren whined, leaking precome. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll even let you come.”

He had to distract himself with words as he quickly opened Ren up, because he was bursting himself. 

“Fuck me,” Ren demanded when Hux was two fingers in. “Just fuck me. Fuck, I can’t…”

“You really are the most impatient man I’ve ever met,” Hux chided, but he did as he was told, slipping his fingers out of Ren and wiping them on his sheets. He’d wash them tomorrow anyway. He worked a condom out of its foil and rolled it over his aching cock, quickly pouring some lube on it. “Giant, childish….man,” he said. He didn’t even bother to get out of his clothes. He just guided the tip of his cock Ren’s entrance and pushed in slowly.

They both moaned. Ren actually scratched over the sheets as if he didn’t know what to do or where to go. Hux gripped his hips as if to keep Ren right here and slowly watched his cock sink into the tight heat. “Next time,” he said heavily, biting down a moan as he bottomed out and stayed like that to let Ren adjust to it. “Next time you’re such a brat in the store, I’m going to fold you over my lap and spank you until you scream.”

Instead of complaining, Ren’s whole body shook and he pushed back against Hux.

“Fuck me,” he demanded again. Hux didn’t have it in him to tell him not to order him around. He knew this wouldn’t be long. So he adjusted his stance on his knees and then started to move. Short, but deep thrusts that took his breath away. Ren was moving beautifully under him, moaning so loudly that Hux was sure his neighbors could hear it. But instead of telling him to shut up, it only spurred Hux on. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered after a while of fucking into Ren. “Or you won’t come at all.”

Ren moaned loudly, then sighed and supported himself on his left arm, using his right hand to touch himself. Hux could see his shoulder moving as he jerked himself off and when Ren threw his head back and bared his long neck, Hux draped himself over him, bit into his shoulder and hit his orgasm as Ren made the sweetest sound between pain and pleasure.

He kept his mouth where it was, kissing and licking over the bruise as he rode out his orgasm. Ren’s right hand was full of his own come as he gripped the pillow. He winced whenever Hux fucked tad bit too hard and Hux smirked into his skin.

He pulled out then, wanting to get rid of the condom before he softened completely. Ren’s legs gave out when Hux pushed from the bed to tie the condom and toss it away. His clothes were clinging to him and Hux regretted not having undressed before. He carefully took off his clothes, aware of Ren watching him. Ren lay there on his stomach, blissful and fucked out.

It was a good look on him.

When Hux was naked and dabbing his cock with a tissue, Ren said, “Kylo.”

“Excuse me?” Hux asked, coming over to the bed and sitting down. He gave Ren a tissue and Ren wiped his hand somewhat clean.

“It’s Kylo,” Ren said. “You were moaning ‘Ren’. My first name is Kylo.”

“You were moaning ‘Hux’,” Hux pointed out and let his fingers trail over _Kylo’s_ side. 

“I don’t think your name is Tage like Phasma said. And Hux fits you. You’ve been Hux in my head since I saw that ridiculous book order. What’s your name? A. Arnold? Armand? Alfie?”

Hux leaned down to bite into his asscheek. Kylo laughed. It was a soft sound that Hux realized he wanted to hear again. More. 

“I’ll tell you my first name if you pay for the dinner I was promised.”

“Thought you already had it,” Kylo said, giving him a shit-eating grin. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to order take-out. If you’re not willing to pay, fine. If you do though….” He touched Kylo’s lower back and let his fingers softly slide through his crack. Kylo shivered. Then he nodded.

Hux smiled and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth.

“No Indian or Mexican though!” Kylo called from the bed. “You know the risks.”

Hux laughed and closed the door to his bathroom. When he looked into the mirror, he saw that he was grinning. He shook his head at himself and grabbed his toothbrush. 

Phasma would be annoyingly smug about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com)!


End file.
